


Lost For Words

by wematch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Post canon, Waking up in the middle of the night, allison wins a bet, neil jerks awake, sort of neck fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: It shouldn’t come as a surprise when Nicky arrives at the dorm and the first thing he does is tell Allison that Neil has a hickey on his neck.





	Lost For Words

There’s days when Neil wakes up abruptly, either because of a sound or a nightmare, and panic rushes through him for just a moment. On those days, his eyes open and in a second begin to scan his surroundings in search for answers as to where he is, and if there’s any immediate danger. Today is one of those days.

Neil jerks awake, opens his eyes and hears a low grunt right next to his ear. He blinks twice to focus and even in the dark he immediately recognizes the familiar room in Columbia and tries to calm down. The weight of Andrew’s arm around him helps to calm him for a moment, but Neil freezes when he realizes that the sound he heard just seconds ago came from Andrew who was sleeping against him when he jerked away.

“Andrew,” he says in a low tone, and clears his throat before he continues. “Did I hit you?”

Andrew shifts slightly, removing his arm that was around Neil’s waist and then he squeezes his arm. “You just elbowed me,” he says in a raspy voice.

“Sorry.”

“Shut up,” Andrew says dismissively.

Neither of them are strangers to waking up abruptly. On some of those nights they get up and go outside to smoke, or if they’re in the dorms they go to the roof or move to the living room. But tonight Neil is comfortable where he is, he thankfully doesn’t remember what he was dreaming about so he feels like once he settles down again he can go back to sleep. “I don’t feel like getting up,” Neil tells him quietly, thinking that the only thing missing now is Andrew’s arm around him, like it was moments ago before they woke up.

After a moment Andrew seems to accept what Neil just told him and almost as if he was reading Neil’s mind he slides his arm slowly from Neil’s side to his chest, moving his body slightly closer to him. Neil feels his heart beating faster at the contact, he can’t help how is body always reacts to Andrew and he knows that Andrew can feel it too.

“Yes or no?” Andrew breathes into his neck.

“Yes,” Neil tells him, feeling goosebumps forming on his skin. It’s always a yes with Andrew but he will say it out loud everytime Andrew needs to hear it to make sure that this is okay for both of them.

Andrew kisses is neck once and then pauses with his lips still pressed against Neil’s skin. Neil moves so that he can expose his neck more for Andrew, and then Andrew begins to suck on the skin just there and Neil closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Andrew pressed against him, running his hand over his naked chest while he marks him.

Neil almost has the urge to say something when Andrew stops sucking on his neck and begins to move around so that they’re both in a comfortable position to go back to sleep, but it’s the middle of the night and he just woke Andrew up, so he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down his body, and eventually goes back to sleep as well.

***

Sunday afternoon, after a late pizza lunch that Nicky ordered, they all leave the house to go back to the dorms. The trip back is quiet, Aaron stays silent while he’s busy texting Katelyn, and when Kevin attempts to start talking about practice with Neil, Andrew turns the radio on to shut him up - a clear sign that he doesn’t want to hear about Exy until they get back. Neil grins when Andrew turns up the volume to make sure no one tries to speak, and leans his head against the window to enjoy the last moments of peace before they get back on campus.

They park the car and the others grab their stuff and begin to walk towards the building. Neil stays behind with Andrew, leaning against the hood of the car while he smokes. Once the cigarette is thrown to the ground they follow the others inside. But just when he’s about to follow Andrew into their dorm room he hears his name being called so he looks back and finds Nicky leaning against Allison’s door both trying not to laugh. Neil frowns, wondering what made those two look so amused and walks towards them.

“I can’t believe it,” Allison says once Neil stops in front of them. “Neil, is that really a hickey?” She looks curiously at his neck, then shares a knowing glance with Nicky.

Neil curses internally and sends an annoyed glare at Nicky. He had taunted Neil relentlessly Saturday morning because of this, but Andrew told him to shut up so no one else had mentioned the hickey since then and Neil forgot all about it. “Maybe,” Neil answers, and begins to feel the blood rush to his face when the two of them just stare at his neck, as if it hold some kind of secret answer. He hates when people stare at him; it makes him uncomfortable.

“Holy shit!” They hear Matt shout from inside the girls open room as he rushes towards them. “No way,” he says when he stops beside Allison to stare at Neil’s neck in disbelief.

“And you just earned me twenty bucks, Neil,” Allison says, looking beyond pleased.

“What–”

“Fuck,” Matt curses as he takes out his wallet and pays up.

Neil can’t take this anymore so he begins to walk away towards his room, closing the door a bit more harshly than he intended. The sound makes Andrew look up from his place at the desk near the window, but Neil just shakes his head to let him know there’s nothing wrong. It’s not that he doesn’t want the mark, because he does, he just doesn’t want everyone paying such close attention to him.

After a deep breath, Neil decides to go to the bathroom and inspect the mark on his neck. He tilts his head to the side to have a better look and touches it. The mark has a light pink tone, still visible, but it’s clear that it’s already fading and that tomorrow it will be barely there.

From the mirror he sees Andrew stop near the entrance of the bathroom studying him, then he looks over his shoulder, probably to see what Kevin is up to before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

“I should have told you what I wanted to do more clearly.”

“I don’t mind it, I just forgot that it left a mark,” Neil clarifies, but when he sees the way Andrew is tensing, most likely thinking that Neil wasn’t okay with it, Neil stares at him in the mirror. “At least for once I don’t have a bruise from something that caused me pain,” he points out with a smirk, but when he gets no response from that he turns to face Andrew. “I’m okay with it, really,” he reassures him and takes two steps closer to Andrew. “I–I like it.”

Andrew moves to stop just a few inches away from Neil and brings his hand to run over the hickey, tracing it with one finger and looking thoughtful.

“It’s fading,” Neil comments and moves his head to be closer to Andrew’s.“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Andrew tells him so Neil moves even closer and catches Andrew’s lips with his own. Andrew brings one hand to grab Neil by the waist and the other one to his neck and turns them around so that he can push Neil against the door. Neil lets himself be maneuvered and when his back hits the door he brings one hand to Andrew’s hair, desperate for something to hold onto. He deepens the kiss and is satisfied when Andrew just presses himself closer to him in response.

Eventually, Andrew stops to catch his breath, and Neil takes the opportunity to tilt his head to the side and kiss Andrew’s neck. He feels Andrew shiver under him, and the hold on his waist becomes slightly stronger so he runs his tongue slowly over Andrew’s neck and kisses him once again. “Can I?” Neil asks, breathing hard against Andrew’s skin.

When Andrew doesn’t answer him after a few moments, Neil looks up at him and is suddenly lost for words, Andrew has his eyes closed and his mouth is slightly parted, Neil swallows hard at the sight and bites his lip. And that’s when Andrew opens his eyes and looks straight at Neil. The wrecked “yes,” that comes from Andrew is almost too much for him but Andrew doesn’t waste a second and moves to kiss him again, leaving Neil completely breathless and suddenly glad that he’s pinned to a wall.

After a few moments of rough making out, they part once again to catch their breath, and Neil moves his mouth to his target. He kisses Andrew’s neck and then he sucks on the same spot until he’s happy with the mark that begins to form there. He feels Andrew’s arm moving around him, to pull him even closer. And Neil admires the mark on Andrew’s neck before he moves to kiss his neck on another spot below that one, repeating the process.

“Junkie,” Andrew tells him when Neil moves to capture his lips after he’s done with the second hickey.

Neil stops with his lips just a breath away from Andrew’s.“I–”

But Andrew kisses him into silence and presses him harder against the door. He brings his other hand under Neil’s shirt and traces the scars on his side. “Shut up,” he tells Neil when he begins to move to Neil’s neck to suck on the same spot he gave him a hickey over the weekend. Neil smirks, he had said to Andrew that it was fading, and now Andrew was making sure that it stayed there just a little longer.

He thinks on how strange it is to mark someone like this, and to be marked as well. He quite likes it, a visual mark that reminds him how much Andrew trusts him, and how far they’ve come together. Neil feels his heart pounding in his ears when Andrew begins to kiss him up his neck so he closes his eyes. How Andrew could always leave him feeling like this was a mystery, but one that he was more than happy to keep investigating.

 


End file.
